


Unforget

by bloodyfandom



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyfandom/pseuds/bloodyfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforget

It’s been a while.  
  
…since they’ve done this, since they’ve even looked at each other and thought of anything more than friendship or work.  
  
They’ve forgotten the taste of the other’s mouth. The slide and catch of skin – the calluses, the rasp of stubble that subtly hints at the last time either of them was home to shave or sleep.  
  
It’s like a pressure release – the second they touch the relief is palpable, both of them groaning as the tightly wound stress of the last week quickly uncoils, energy suddenly bursting forth until they’re consumed by the frenzy. Lips smash together, teeth click in the kiss, clothes strain against the tug and pull of demanding fingers.  
  
The moment is too intense for finesse or foreplay. Tony hauls Gibbs on top of him on the bed, grabbing the other man’s hips and thrusting against him. It’s a quick, messy affair as Gibbs lines them up, fingers digging into Tony’s thigh hard enough to leave bruises as they find a sloppy rhythm and swiftly reach completion.  
  
Reaching over the side of the bed for his undershirt, Gibbs snags it with clumsy fingers and quickly wipes up the mess before collapsing onto his back, chest heaving faintly as he catches his breath. Tony rolls over, hand sliding over Gibbs’ waist as he settles in against him to sleep, pausing only to pull up the covers.  
  
“Missed this,” he admits softly.  
  
Gibbs’ eyes trail aimlessly over the ceiling as his hand comes up around Tony’s shoulders, pulling him closer. He presses his nose into Tony’s hair and inhales his scent deeply, eyes slipping shut as his body relaxes.  
  
“Yeah,” he rumbles hoarsely, “Me too.”  
  
Tony leans up briefly, tired eyes sweeping over Gibbs’ features fondly. He presses a warm, close-mouthed kiss to Gibbs’ lips and Gibbs responds in kind.  
  
They settle in against each other again – bodies sated and comfortable and alive - and sleep finally overcomes them.


End file.
